Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 058
"Swimming With Sharks", known as "Shark Awakens! A New Chaos Numbers Appears" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 4, 2012. Summary returns.]] Yuma yells for Shark to get up, but he does not respond. Yuma turns to Astral, asking if there's anything he can do about the chains Vetrix has conjured around him. Vetrix's hologram appears behind Yuma, saying its useless. Those chains are made of power from the Barian World. Astral only has the powers of the Astral World, which cannot break them. Astral asks if he must defeat Vetrix in a Duel, then and suggests they settle this now. Vetrix responds that he doesn't feel like Dueling now, it would ruin the fun of watching the show that Shark and Quattro are putting on. He cackles and Yuma claims he'll break the chains with the power of his kattobingu. Yuma struggles against the chains and Vetrix remarks that Kazuma always talked about kattobingu as well - but it could not save him from the alternate dimensions. Vetrix vanishes, cackling madly once more. Quattro tells Shark he will not accept a surrender and urges him to stand up and fight. He says he'll give Shark his greatest fanservice. Shark stirs a bit and the wound on his chest inflicted by "Number 32" when he first obtained it glows. He confronts Number 32 in his mind's eye. It asks Shark to accept him and become one. Shark denies him, saying he will not allow himself to be possessed by a "Number" again. Yuma calls Shark again and he sits up. Tori says there's something wrong with him. Astral adds that he is suffering - the "Number" must be trying to take over his mind again. Number 32 continues, telling Shark to accept him and release the darkness within him if he wants to win. Shark again tells it no and finally rises to his feet, yelling that he will no longer be controlled. Shark draws and then activates "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench", a Continuous Spell Card, revealing it will let him banish a WATER monster from his field. Yuma and Quattro both seem confused by this play, but Astral says its fine - he can set aside the temptation of the "Number" and prevent the effect of "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" from affecting it. Yuma yells that Shark is amazing and Shark Sets both a monster and a card, announcing the end of his turn. Quattro says he's impressed by Shark's resolve, but it does not change the fact that he just lost his most powerful card. "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" still has 3000 ATK and is equipped with "String of Destiny". He reiterates its effect, that he can attack multiple times and adds that with that, Shark has no chance of winning. Vetrix appears before Quattro, asking if he really believes that. He reminds him that "String of Destiny" has drawbacks - he must send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. Vetrix snaps his fingers and Yuma's chains vanish, causing him to fall over in surprise. Vetrix continues that if the sent card is not a Monster Card, Quattro's Battle Phase will immediately end. He adds that he was lucky to have drawn a monster last time. Quattro asks if Vetrix can't trust him in this and Vetrix responds that he is just thinking in terms of simple probability, after all, he is a scientist. He continues that Quattro was always like this, different from Trey and Quinton, who will always so calm. Quattro angrily begins a retort with Vetrix's name, and Vetrix stops him, saying he just proved Vetrix's point. He urges Quattro to think calmly - if he's capable of doing so, that is. is hurt by his father's words.]] Astral agrees with Vetrix - Quattro shouldn't trust in a dangerous gamble like "String of Destiny". Quattro is hurt that Vetrix's distrust of him runs that deep. He may not be a loyal servant like Trey and Quinton were, he says. He tries to continue, balling his fists and finally yelling "Father!" He says his father always greeted him and his brothers with a warm smile, but when he returned from the other dimension, he was a completely different person. He had turned into the cold avenger, Vetrix. But still, he and his brothers followed him. Quattro set a trap for Shark and even hurt his sister. Shark yells that Quattro can't act like a victim here - even if Vetrix set him up, Shark will not forgive him. Quattro says he will not run away and will settle things here and now - by winning. Then he will defeat Dr. Faker - Shark will not become that assassin. Quattro continues that if Faker is defeated, he's sure Vetrix will return to normal and become their father again - Byron Arclight. He addresses Vetrix again, saying he always thought of his father, even doing inhuman things for his sake. He is enraged that Vetrix can't trust him after all that. Vetrix says he trusts no one - but himself and the Barian World - those were the things that saved him, after all. The volcano of "Magma Field" shoots out strings of lava and Yuma mutters "Barian". Quattro begin to cackle madly and asks if he is only a pawn, then. He says Trey was used as a pawn and even Quinton was. He then says that he is more than a pawn though - he is the Asian Duel Champion! appears on his face as he brings out his ace.]] Quattro draws "Gimmick Puppet - Scissor Arm" and tells Vetrix not to underestimate him - he will prove he has both strategy and luck on his side. He attacks with "Gimmick Puppet of Strings", activating the effect of "String of Destiny". Astral seems bemused that he's going for that gamble again. He draws again, preparing to reveal the card and saying this is Shark's end - but the card is not a monster. Vetrix tells Quattro he did warn him and Astral says the card must have been a Spell or Trap Card then. Quattro says that's impossible and Yuma adds that Quattro's Battle Phase has ended then. Quattro says its not over yet and Normal Summons "Scissor Arm". He reveals he can double its Level to 8 by destroying an Equip Card. "Scissor Arm" appears and clips "String of Destiny" into a bunch of pieces, and its Level becomes 8. Yuma is confused and so is Astral - if Quattro had that monster already, why did he try to use "String of Destiny" again? He could have battled with both "Scissor Arm" and "Gimmick Puppet of Strings". Yuma asks if this means Quattro misplayed then? Vetrix thinks that this is whey he told Quattro to be calm and wonders if this is the result he has led him to. He concludes it doesn't matter though. Quattro announces that he is Tributing "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet - Nightmare" from his hand via its own effect. He explains that if the "Gimmick Puppet" Tributed for this monster's Special Summon was also an Xyz Monster, it can be treated as two Overlay Units. He overlays his now-3 Level 8 monsters, saying he will now bring out his true ace. His crest glows as "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" rises behind him. Astral remarks it has 3200 ATK and calls it "the leader of the dead". Quattro reveals the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Leo". If it has no Overlay Unit, he will automatically win the Duel and once per turn, he may detach one. He does so now and Astral is surprised to see that he can win simply by detaching Overlay Units. Tori says that can't be and Quattro calls it the ultimate power of the invincible "Number", "Gimmick Puppet of Leo". He says it has only one Overlay Unit remaining, so on Quattro's next turn, Shark will lose. Yuma says it can't be that Shark will lose and Astral adds that there's no way Shark's Set monster is one that can defeat "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" - which does not even need to battle to win. Shark thinks he may really lose to Quattro - the one who set him up at the National Duel Circuit and who hurt his sister. Vetrix appears before him and says its too early to give up - there's still a way to win. After all, Shark can think calmly, unlike Quattro. Quattro asks why Vetrix would help Shark - doesn't he want Quattro to win? Vetrix replies that he doesn't care if Quattro loses. He adds that he told Quattro earlier that he was about to complete his role - and reiterates that he's done well so far. He says Quattro's role is over, he can go rest now. Yuma is enraged, yelling that his sons were not tools for revenge. Vetrix giggles and asks Shark if he's found his answer. Vetrix says its alright if Shark loses, but if he does, he won't have his revenge. Shark responds he'll take his revenge no matter what the cost. Vetrix is amused, saying he and Shark agree on things so easily, as expected of the assassin he picked. ".]] Shark says he won't become that assassin and the wound in his chest glows again. He clutches it in pain as Yuma yells his name. Vetrix says its the "Number" - "Shark Drake" wants to become one with him. He tells Shark to call it back. He yells for Vetrix to shut up and sees an ocean in his mind's eye. He begins to say he won't be controlled and Vetrix says that "Shark Drake" is calling him. Shark begins to fall into the depths and Vetrix urges him to become one with "Shark Drake" and defeat Quattro. Shark denies Vetrix again, but Vetrix continues that becoming one with the "Number" is the only way to win. In reality, Shark falls to his knees, still clutching his chest. Vetrix adds that if he accepts the "Number", all of his desires will be in his grasp. Yuma yells for Shark not to do it and Shark lists off his desires - to defeat Quattro, defeat Vetrix and fulfill his revenge. Shark says that ever since the day his sister was injured, he put everything he had into revenge. He can fulfill it now - and he will, even if it means the devil will take over his body. He sees "Shark Drake" rapidly swim towards and says he cannot allow himself to lose here. He closes his eyes and his body glows with the aura of the "Number". He opens them, returning to reality and drawing. He announces he is Flip Summoning his Set monster - "Deep Sweeper". He activates its effect, Tributing it to destroy "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench". Therefore, "Shark Drake" returns to the field. Astral muses that that's why he Set "Deep Sweeper", then - he did not set aside the temptation of the "Number". Quattro reminds Shark that "Shark Drake" has only 2800 ATK - not enough to defeat "Gimmick Puppet of Leo", who has 3200. .]] Shark says that this is the moment he will obtain his new power. Quattro asks what he means and Shark continues that he will accept the "Number". He calls for "Shark Drake" to take his desire and evolve. A wave of lava crests behind him. Yuma seems shocked and Shark announces a Chaos Xyz Evolution. An intense rainfall hits the field as the Overlay Network reappears. Shark's hands glow with purple energy balls and his whole body exudes the purple aura of the "Number". "Shark Drake" reverts to its sealed form and enters the Overlay Network, which explodes with blinding light. Shark tells it to appear now - "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". It appears as a white version of "Shark Drake". Yuma is shocked - "Shark Drake" became a "Chaos Number". Astral is just as perplexed, having no idea how Shark has the power to bring out a "Chaos Number". Vetrix tells Shark he's done well. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Drake Veiss". He detaches an Overlay Unit to banish a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard. He chooses "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", who bursts from the lava and glows white, crashing directly into "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" and subtracting its own ATK from that of "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" - 1900. Its ATK falls to 1300 and Quattro yells "What!?" Shark tells "Shark Drake Veiss" to attack "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" with "Depth Chaos Bite". "Shark Drake Veiss" fires a purple stream, which splits into many smaller ones. They rush through "Gimmick Puppet of Leo", punching holes through it and causing a huge explosion. Quattro's crest vanishes and he is blasted onto his back as his Life Points fall from 1500 to 0. "Shark Drake Veiss" disappears as the Duel ends and the aura of the "Number" goes with it. from the blaze.]] Shark is panting and Yuma says he's won. Vetrix says he did a good job. He says that with that, they are friends now. Shark tell him not to mess with him - he obtained that new power in order to defeat Vetrix. Shark asks to Duel Vetrix and Vetrix responds they'll save that fun for later. He adds that the last person to enter the semifinals has not yet been decided. Shark tells him to shut up and rushes towards him. The power of Vetrix's crest radiates out, stopping him in his tracks. He tells Shark not to be so desperate and Shark is knocked off his feet. Vetrix addresses Yuma now, wondering how far "kattobingu" will take him. Vetrix vanishes through a portal and the field dissolves around them. Shark gets to his feet and removes his Duel Gazer. He turns to Quattro, still on the ground. Quattro says he is sorry for everything he's done to Shark. Shark does not believe him. Quattro reveals that as ordered by Vetrix, Quattro Dueled Shark's sister and played a card Vetrix had given him - "Flaming Hell Blessing". The card set the building on fire. Quattro says he had no intentions of doing that. He managed to escape with Shark's sister, but his face was scarred in the process and she was hospitalized. For Vetrix's sake, he injured her. Yuma and Tori seem shocked that Quattro saved Shark's sister. Quattro continues that it's all his fault - if Shark needs someone to hate, he should hate Quattro. Quattro makes a request of Shark - save his father. A portal glows at his feet as he crouches there and he says that if Vetrix is defeated, he's sure his father will return to normal. He adds that he wishes for Shark to tell his father that he and his brothers will wait for his return. The portal dissolves, Quattro going with it. Shark closes his eyes as Yuma yells Quattro's name. Shark walks towards his Duel Coaster, but Yuma tells him to wait. Trey, Quattro and Quinton were all Vetrix's victims. Shark interrupts him, saying that he will defeat Vetrix - and he will not forgive Yuma if he gets in his way. Shark departs and Yuma muses that even if he fulfills his revenge, no one will be happy. Astral advises Yuma to continue down his own path. Yuma returns to his own Duel Coaster, saying he'll destroy any roadblocks in his way. Featured Duel: Shark vs. Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Shark Shark activates the "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench" Continuous Spell Card, banishing the WATER-Attribute "Number 32: Shark Drake". It will return when "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench" is destroyed. Shark Sets a monster. Turn 6: Quattro Quattro draws "Gimmick Puppet - Scissor Arm". He attacks the Set monster with "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings", while activating the effect of the equipped "String of Destiny". He reveals the top card of his Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. The card is not shown, but it is not a monster, so his own attack is negated and his Battle Phase ends. He Normal Summons "Scissor Arm" (1200/600). He activates its effect, destroying an Equip Card he controls to double its Level. He destroys "String of Destiny" and the Level of "Scissor Arm" is doubled to 8. He Tributes "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet - Nightmare" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it was an Xyz Monster that was Tributed for its Summon, it can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Quattro overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" (3200/2300) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Leo", detaching an Overlay Unit. Should the card have no Overlay Units, he will automatically win the Duel. Turn 7: Shark Shark Flip Summons "Deep Sweeper" (1600/1300). He Tributes it with its own effect to destroy a face-up Continuous Spell Card. He destroys "Different Dimension Deepsea Trench", so "Shark Drake" returns to the field in Attack Position (2800/2100). Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Drake Veiss", detaching an Overlay Unit to banish a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard. "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" will lose ATK equal to that of the banished monster. He banishes "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", so "Destiny Leo" loses 1900 ATK (3200 → 1300). "Shark Drake Veiss" attacks and destroys "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" (Quattro 1500 → 0). Errors * When Quattro was talking to Vetrix, the scene where he holds the cards in his hand, the cards have the old card backings. This happens again when Quattro sends his drawn card to the Graveyard via "String of Destiny". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.